


Forgive Me, Father Steve

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animated GIFs, Bad priest, Catholic Steve Rogers, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Crack, Dry Humping, Dumb Catholic Girl, Erotic Gif, Explicit Gif, F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey References, Fucked Up, Grinding, Healing Cum, Healing Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Innocent, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cum, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Naive, Not Exact Details Though, Not Proper Priest Behaviour, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Priest Kink, Priest Steve, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sins, Sins of the Father, Smut, Some also not in the movie but pretend it is, Taking Advantage, Tricked, Vaginal Sex, Wet Panties, blowjob, cumming inside, handjob, impure, porn gif, sex gif, sinning, unholy thoughts, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n goes to Father Steve to confess her sins and seek forgiveness, he grants it to her with a special healing tool





	Forgive Me, Father Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crackfic that I wrote based on the whole priest kink fantasy. It's severely unholy and I'm sure I'm going to hell just writing it. Y/n is in university she has just not received proper education on sex. There is no proper priest behaviour. Don’t read if you would get offended by a priest fucking dumb catholic girl kind of fic.
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)
> 
> I would really appreciate if you wanted to help me out, [Treat Me To A Tea, Please](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/184996739213/masterlist)

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” You said staring down at your hands in your lap, your face flushed.

“Go on” Father Steve’s gentle voice responds from the other side of the screen in the confession box.

“I gave into temptation Father. I just couldn’t control myself.” Taking a deep breath before you went on to explain. “I was watching this movie last night in my room, everyone at uni has seen it and I didn’t want to be the only one who hadn’t, but as I was watching I got this warm feeling in my panties. It made me feel tingly all over and I couldn’t help it and I started rubbing myself on my pillow. I kept rubbing until I started shaking and I don’t know what happened, but I got the pillow and my panties all wet. I felt so naughty Father, I know it goes against what the bible teaches us, but it felt so good. Please forgive me, Father Steve, I don’t want to go to hell.”

“Y-you were right in coming to see me Y/n, to pleasure the body is sinful, but I am here to help guide you in the right direction. Now, what movie were you watching when you felt this way.”

“Fifty shades of grey, Father” You gulped, you hoped he never heard of it so he wouldn’t know how bad you truly did sin. Little did you know that Father Steve had heard of this movie and while he never had seen it, he knew all the horrible sinful behaviour it showed. Knowing what you had been watching, made it that much harder not to imagine how confused and aroused you must have been at what was being shown. Moving his hand to adjust the quickly tightening bulge in his pants, he was glad you couldn’t see him right now. He had never had someone so innocent and naïve come talk to him like this and it was affecting him a lot more than it should have.

“I know what can help purify your soul and keep you out of hell. Come kneel in front of me and I will show you.” Father Steve said between the screen. You didn’t even hesitate to do as he asked and soon enough you were opening the door to his side and kneeling like he wanted you to in front of him.

“Ok Y/n, there is a special cream inside of this.” He said grabbing the bulge in his pants.

“Just like the guy in the movie” You commented, eyes completely focused on his pants.

“Yes, exactly like that. Most males have this special tool, called a penis, but since I am someone so connected with God inside of mine there is a special healing property that helps reconnect a person back to God.” He says as he unbuckles his pants and pulls the zipper down, reaching into his boxers he pulls out a big stick.

Your eyes widen immediately, you had never seen something so big, even in the movie they never showed what it looked like. No wonder it was so magical, if that was the size it must be powerful.

“So, I have to get the cream out to be healed.” You said moving your hand to touch the big stick, or as he called it his penis. Father Steve moaned at your touch, causing you to giggle and move your hand all-around to examine him. It felt like nothing you had ever held before.

“Is it working Father?” You ask excited that some white goo seemed to be coming out of the tip, that must mean you were closer to being forgiven.

He groaned “Yes Y/n, you’re on the right track. Soon you will be forgiven for all your sins of the flesh.” You grinned big and wide as you continued, bringing your tongue down to it like you had overheard your friends say when they talked about boys. Maybe if you tried some you would be cleansed inside too. Taking little licks, you move your eyes up to see if this was ok, but all you saw was his lips in-between his teeth and his eyes staring down at you with this dark intense stare. His eyes made you feel the same warmth in your panties as with the movie and you couldn’t help but clench your thighs together. 

Opening your mouth, you got the tip of his penis inside your lips and began sucking like it was a lollipop. That was sure to make the healing come out quicker. Not that it mattered how long it took as you were having so much fun. No wonder people felt so free after confessing their sins.

Father Steve brought a hand through your hair to help guide you with getting the healing cream out faster, bringing your mouth further down on his penis. He kept pushing until you felt him at the back of your throat forcing you to gag around him. Groaning he bucked his hips further down your throat, not meaning to but unable to stop himself with how good you felt wrapped around him. 

Tears were falling out of your eyes, but you didn’t want to stop him anyway, you knew this would help repent for your sins, especially since you could feel how tingly you were getting again. You didn’t even get this wet with the movie. Bringing both your hands to his hips, he starts moving up to meet your mouth. He had his head back and his eyes closed, looking the way the man in the movie did before he shot his cream out.

You tried to move your head off of him to ask him something but at that moment he groaned and pushed harder on your head as something started shooting in your mouth. You choke not ready for it, but swallow down as much as you can because it must be the healing Father Steve said you needed, the more you had the more you would be forgiven. He shot off a couple more times in your mouth before he seemed to finish and you kept licking up his penis, making sure you got as much white cream as you could.

“Father Steve” you say his penis falling from your mouth. Now that it was over you thought the feeling would go away, but it was only made worse by taking his cream.

He looks down at you and bites his lip. “Yes Y/n”

“Um, my panties are all wet again from receiving the cream.” You say looking down at his feet, tears in your eyes at failing.

“Oh Y/n, don’t worry.” He said cupping your cheek and bringing you to sit up on his thighs. “It works differently if you get tingly when you’re around me, I’m here to take care of you. After all, you can’t sin with a priest.”

Your eyes widened and a smile graced your face immediately. “Really Father!” You were so happy you hugged him, pressing your chest into his face. You felt something hard at your thigh, but you ignored it and just kept hugging him. Without realizing it your hips started to move, your body just trying to seek out pleasure to help relieve you. 

“Would you like me to help you get rid of that feeling in your panties.”

“Please, Father.” He nods and moves your legs, so they are around his waist and your skirt was pressed against his still hard bulge. “Do what you did last night to your pillow after watching the movie.”

You nodded and began moving your hips on top of his stick and it caused your tingles to feel better just like it did last night. You kept going realizing you could get to feel that same pleasure you had before.

Father Steve moved one hand off your hips and brought it down to your skirt, raising it up your stomach to see your panties. He could see the wet spot covering the front as his finger came down and teased your lips. You squirmed, unable to help it. A small chuckle left his lips as he gently moved your wet panties to the side, taking a sharp breath when he saw your private area. “Wow, you really liked having your sins forgiven. Don’t worry, we will give you more healing cream to make you sin free from the inside out.”

Your eyes widened at his words and you hugged him once more to your chest, bouncing up and down on him in your excitement. You couldn’t help it though being cleansed from all your sins and not going to hell was the best thing you could’ve been told. He moaned and held onto your hips tighter, face burying into your chest. Giggling as it tickled, but you didn’t let go as you were far too happy and knew Father Steve didn’t mind as he was used to healing others as well.

“Father Steve.” You moaned feeling his penis hit your lower wet lips. The feeling was better than anything you felt before. Gripping onto his shoulders you buried your face in his neck. Rolling your hips as fast as you could to chase the feeling. He groaned and grabbed onto your hips creating a rhythm with them that caused you to let out little squeaks every time he bumped up against your button. He brought his lips to your neck and started to kiss you, causing you to clench down and convulse on top of him. Biting down on his neck to keep quiet, he held onto you tighter and helped you ride it out. 

“Wow, Father Steve, that felt so much better than last night.”

“That’s because I was here with you, Y/n. It will always feel like that when you do it with me rather than alone.”

“What about the white cream, Father Steve?”

“Well, it works best if it is inserted in your special hole and administered straight inside. Then the healing comes from within.”

“Okay Father Steve, I want to have my soul healed.”

He smiled and grabbed his penis and put it through your wet lips until it laid at your opening. You moved your arms around his neck, and he smiled up at you, giving you a kiss on the lips as he moved his hips causing you both to moan at the feeling of him inside you. 

“Mmmm Father.” You clench around him. He slowly moves back and forth, trying to get you to take his full size.

“That’s a good girl, Y/n, its almost inside.”

“Yes, Father.” You moan wincing at something giving away inside that made him fully enter you. His hands move under your shirt and bra to play with your nipples. You tense at the unknown touch but enjoy the feeling of him playing with you, serving to distract you from him pushing inside you until you are fully seated on him.

“Ow, Father Steve it hurts” You moan out in discomfort.

“I know but having our sins washed away is challenging sometimes, the pain is what makes you know the healing will start soon. The first time is always the hardest, don’t worry the more you confess the easier it becomes.” You smile down at Father Steve as he stays still for a few moments as your walls clench tightly around him, he was so good at helping you, no wonder he became a priest. Your hips start moving automatically once you get used to him inside. Just like he said the pain was going away and the more you moved the more it started feeling good and so full inside you. It was all so new to you, but it made you want to always feel this way.

Father Steve soon started moving you up and down his length. Each time he was inside you he bumped against your cervix causing you to let out little screams. Driving him to move you faster, wanting to release his cum inside your tight little pussy. How were you this innocent, this pure, he had never broken his vows until you. But god did you make all his sins worth it, just to see your pussy clench around him, especially with the surprise of your virginity being taken by him and you not even realizing it.

“Do you like it princess, is the tingly feeling going away?” Father Steve asked you, neither of you realizing the slip-up.

“Yes Father, you're making the feeling go away. Go faster please it helps.” Following through with your request, he slammed up into you as you started moving to meet his hips. He brought his hands from your waist to your lower lips, rubbing a button you had down there.

“Father Steve!” You scream as you start convulsing, never having felt such pleasure before. He couldn’t help himself when a few strokes later he blasted his cream inside of you at the sight.

You were shaking on top of him for a few minutes before you could form words. “Wow! Father Steve, that felt amazing. The feeling is gone. Does that mean I am forgiven for my sins?”

“Yes, Y/n you are completely forgiven for all your sins.”

“Wow, thank you, Father Steve.” You say hugging him as hard as you could, feeling his penis fall out of you and a blob of wetness drip out of you and fall onto his lap.

“Anytime Y/n, it’s my job as a priest to help all people in need.” He managed to say, his penis twitching at the feeling of you dripping with his cum.

“Can I come to you next time I feel like this, Father Steve, so that way I’m not tempted to sin by pleasuring myself.”

“Of course, you may. I am always here to help you and I wouldn’t want you to sin by giving into pleasure with yourself, let alone other people before marriage. Best come to me and avoid sinning altogether.” Father Steve says as he smiles at you and you give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I will, thank you, Father. See you next Sunday.” You say giddy as you get off his lap and fix your skirt and panties before leaving the confession box and heading back home. Being forgiven by Father Steve had left you feeling like you could finally go back to being the good catholic girl you always had been before you were led astray by temptation. At least you had Father Steve to help guide you through any future tingles from now on.


End file.
